


什么？作者大大艹粉了？

by yavana



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Headcanon, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yavana/pseuds/yavana
Summary: V是网文作者而尼禄是他的死忠粉。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 架空Au。
> 
> 网文作家V与书粉N。
> 
> ooc和沙雕到极点。
> 
> 非常沙雕。非常沙雕。
> 
>  
> 
> 灵感来源看图吧。
> 
> 有肉，肉在第二章。
> 
> 想看肉可以直接点链接现在进去，划拉到那一块。略过前言。
> 
> 会有后续。
> 
> 前篇要是真的不想看可以跳过。

——

 

你最近追的一篇文断更了。  
某点上那篇文非常特立独行，在遍地魔武修仙称霸世界的文里硬是开出了一片历史文化考据满分，行文如诗清新脱俗的天地。

作者大大从来不断更。

但是今天他断了。

 

你发现他写了请假条。

“身体不适。请假两天。”

 

文下一开始是一片“大大早日康复啊！”“大大没事吧！”的关心声。

第二天出问题了。

一大堆评论开始说“呵呵垃圾作者活该”“艹粉太下限了”“骗小姑娘爽吗？”“怕不是肾虚了。”

你大惊失色，这瓜从何而来？？

很快书友群里就有人告诉了你。

甩了一张聊天截图。

上面一个白色猫咪头像的用户（被马了Id）说“今天……要去见大大了！♪(^∇^*)”其他id都在说羡慕羡慕！

接下来是拼上去的记录。应该是第二天了。那个头像说“我好像做错了什么……从酒店离开的时候……感觉对方并不开心。”  
下面很多人都说，“酒店？？？”  
那个头像则不想多说的样子，“我可能是第一次，没有经验，让他不开心了吧....”

然后截图里作图人的话在后面补充道“然后这个妹子就不说话了。大家怎么敲都不出来。只是对私聊的朋友说让大家忘掉这件事，对大大影响不好，她不该说的，是她的错。”  
“没想到V大大竟然是这样的人。”

 

你惊呆了。  
你也没想到。  
这完全就是操粉现场啊。

你一直以为，能写出那样的文字的V，应该是个非常仙的，不食人间烟火的作者。就连他的社交媒体，也是很少说别的，多数是诗歌摘抄与考据向。也很少回读者评论，高冷态度展露无疑。

可他竟然会操粉？？

你觉得他的形象瞬间变成了衣冠禽兽人面兽心文学界中年恶臭大叔骗小姑娘上床的猥琐形象。

 

群里已经扒出来了，那个白猫头像，就是V的一个小盟主，叫“nnnnnnnnero_1”，在文下特别活跃，砸月票毫不手软的。因为说话语气十分软萌，因此被大家都昵称“奶油妹妹”。

你知道她。经常在评论区看到的，有时候被叫妹妹她还会回复“没有……真的不是女孩子……”，群众就会刷“这么可爱一定是男孩子”。

有的时候是她说“省吃俭用又给大大砸月票啦！虽然不多::>_<::”  
下面都是其他书友让她好好吃饭最重要的关心的话。

你脑子里已经勾勒出了一个真爱书粉小妹妹，终于能见到心爱的大大，却被心怀不轨的作者骗去酒店房间，拿走了第一次，还想着要维护大大的名声，在网上含泪让大家别说了，将错处都揽到自己头上。

太可怜了。太可气了。

你打开作者的页面想要去留言，发现更新了“声明”。

你点进去一看，只有两句话。  
“被肛的是我。还在恢复中。”

 

你满脑子问号。  
评论区已经炸了。

大家疯狂艾特奶油妹妹求回复。

 

很快V就删掉了声明。可能是觉得影响不好。也和书本身无关。

 

但是已经有人截图了，还发在了社交媒体上。一石激起千层浪，圈外人也带着问号转发了起来。

然后被扒出了“nnnnnnnn_2”这个小号。

上面内容也不多。经常是拍一些日常见到的花花草草，小猫小狗，配词也是“今天天气真好啊 ♪(^∇^*)” “看到了可爱的狗 ( ´▽` )” “和姐姐去了很好吃的店 ヽ(ﾟ∀ﾟ)ﾉ” 

当然最多的还是吹v的彩虹屁。会截图v的文字，艾特v那个不怎么互动的账号，再说一两句“虽然不知道怎么夸，但是真的很好。˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅”

这分明，就是一个萌妹子。

 

你开始觉得V那个声明果然是假的吧。  
但是这么长时间以来，V的性格，真的不像是会做出这种事的人。他非常骄傲，从来不理会骂他的声音。

刚开始开文的时候，几乎没有人看，评论也是一堆“看不懂”“什么玩意”“掉书袋子吗？”他只是认真的写作，更新靠质量和口碑堆出了一个新的流派和稳定的读者群。

他从来不留言要月票，要打榜，你从文字里能看出来，他心里只有作品与他的文字。他行文的字里行间流露出的是自尊自傲，每一个角色都带着几分飒爽的傲气与魅力，作者本身如果没有那样的性格，是万万透不出来的。

这样的人，在什么样的情况下才会发那样的声明呢？

 

你知道n从来不发自拍...那有没有可能，v说的才是真的？

你不知道该怎么想。

 

几天后，n更新了社交媒体。

“之前一直在外地，没有网络，也不知道已经影响变得这么大了啊 QAQ。想先向V大大道歉，我不该在群里讲的。当时没有想到会传出去。第二点，也是很多人都来问我的……我真的不是女孩子啊₍₍ (̨̡ ‾᷄ᗣ‾᷅ )̧̢ ₎₎说了好多次了！没人信我！最后，请大家忘掉这件事吧……我会去向大大道歉的……”

 

互联网的记忆毕竟是短暂的，很多人吃瓜也只是吃一两天，在知道并不是诱骗少女而是基佬和奸之后，义愤填膺的热度顿时消了不少。大部分人只是来留名一下“慕名而来”。

虽然还有很多人坚持，奶油妹妹是为了不影响v的声誉才这么说的。这年头，基佬读者肛作者都不算丑闻，要是真的作者艹女粉才是毁名声。

这都说不好。

大家选择性忘却了。

文依旧在更新。V也对那个事情不再回复。大家也就哈哈两句过去了。

 

——

 

V其实不在乎读者的评论，他一个人在家，写作，看资料，只为了写出心中的世界，这对他来说已经够了。

但他记得那个id。

很多个n的nero。毕竟当一个人为你的书砸了不少钱，你会记住的。

 

他翻评论区会看到她的留言，别人和她的互动。

当V发现自己会看着她的留言嘴角翘起时，他摸着下巴觉得自己可能是在屋子里待太久，脑子不太好了。

他拴上黑猫瞎抖，带着蓝鹦鹉出门溜了个弯。

被不少妹子围观了。

有留齐刘海扎双马尾的制服少女，有长发及腰穿着传统服饰的姑娘，有穿着慢跑运动服的利落女士，还有金发留着刘海与鬓角盘着头的少女，看起来有点像是cosplay。

他发现自己想的是，nero会是长什么样的妹子呢？

这可真是稀奇，因为他是个彻头彻尾的，弯的。

V摇了摇头-不去想了。倒是难得拍了一张日常风景，发到了账号上。

他没想到那个，奶油妹妹，居然私信他了。

说自己认出了远处的建筑，很冒昧打扰，但她最近会来这个城市，因为一直很喜欢V的文字，希望能和他见一面。

按照V的性格，这样的邀约是不会去的。他还有更重要的事情要做。但是话又说回来……

 

他答应了。

 

见面当天他还有些紧张，自己也说不清为了什么。只是一贯的习惯让他将这样的心情隐藏的很好。

 

他到了约定的地标雕塑前。远远的，他能看到一个白毛的脑袋。

他想到了n那个白色猫咪的头像，加快几步。

然后他停下了脚步。人群散开，他看清了那是个男的。

男的。

也许不比他高但一定比他壮不少的，白发的，寸头的，男的。

 

很明显是在等人。

 

V脚步顿住了。

他想骂人。他在内心骂了。

fuck。

他真是我的型。

 

V清醒的理智让他扭转脚后跟，想要回家。

他很清楚自己脐下三寸想要的是什么。而他也知道这先例不能开。他更知道自己没那个自控力不去开。

 

但是他告诉了那个nero，他会穿什么样的衣服。

 

V听见了身后的叫喊声“V，是你吗！我在这里！我是nero啊！”

 

V想回家。

 

但是他不能。

 

他只能微笑着，走了过去。

期待着自己内心咯咯哒的鸡能好好被关在笼子里。

 

其实nero是个好人。他非常有趣，且细心。会在人群拥挤时用手臂给他稍微护出一块地方，会带着热情的笑意对他说选好了去吃饭的地方，还有些羞涩地说，从书里知道V不喜欢油腻的食物，而挑选了一家主打轻食的店，也不知道合不合他的胃口。

而V作为一个社交性避世生物，也难得有机会听见有人在现实中，认真的夸他的文字。和文学界的人不同，他的喜爱非常直接，不会用深奥的修辞的引经据典，只是纯粹的蓬勃的发自内心的喜欢。

 

这样一个英俊的年轻人，用这样的神情专注而崇拜的看着你，对你诉说他对你的喜爱和尊敬。谁能跑得掉？

反正不是V。

他没能借口有事跑得掉。

他提前设好的假装电话铃声的闹钟，在响起时，被他按掉了。

 

——

尼禄很开心。  
他爱的大大回他消息了！！

他简直能激动的抱着手机亲一口！

他私信妮可，很是爆发了一通。

他的大学好友妮可，则表示，“呵，祝你好运！”

他不太理解那个“呵”是什么意思。但这不妨事。

他问“我需要准备什么吗？？？我太开心了！！”

妮可正在实验室焊接电路呢，没空回震的不停的手机，但她又着实想坑她亲爱的损友一把。于是认认真真给他发了很多建议。全是从网恋见面第一次约会该做什么这个某乎答案里抄来的-

她最后一段复制粘贴没来得及重新编辑得适用一些，导师在她身后敲了桌子，对她开小差的行为非常不满。她匆匆点了发送，附送一句gtg later。 扣上了手机。

 

她发的那最后一段是酒店篇。

欲拒还迎，主动献身，记得戴套。之类的。

尼禄红着脸看完了。

着实疑惑...“啊？面基还有这种操作？是默认的吗？”

他想，虽然他觉得自己是振金直男，但如果是V的话....如果是V大大的话，他可以！！

 

他喜欢颜文字这个事情让很多人以为他是个妹子，其实他也不好意思大声说我就是个男的！只能换个说辞，确实不是女孩子。

但是他就是喜欢用啊！QAQ！

现实里真的没有人会把他和网上的那样联系起来。高大的年轻人，有着八块腹肌，利落的发型与充满少年气的笑容，他校草的宝座稳稳坐了几年。从一开始进校园时的长发，到后来的短发造型，都令无数学姐学妹心醉不已。

但他嘴很冲。

打球时候能对对面展开不停息的犀利嘲讽从开场到吹哨。很多人对他的印象就是那个超会讲话口吐芬芬的A院帅哥？

很少有人能和他熟到交心，看到他暖男的一面。

因此，也没女朋友。

对他来说，追V大大的书比什么姑娘更重要。

有姑娘曾经鼓起勇气对他告白，但当时他还在手机上看书，正看到关键时候呢，对妹子在说什么根本置若罔闻。

“那个……尼禄……我想问问……你有没有兴趣一起去，看个电影什么的……？”  
“嗯，嗯哼，哦，嗯”被说话的那位正翘着脚低着头戴着耳机看手机呢

教室里其他人已经开始窃笑。妹子站在那边已经快哭了。话也没能说完，夺门而出。

尼禄什么也不知道。他看完了这章意犹未尽，抬头“啊？之前是不是有人和我说话来着？”

 

他真的不是故意的。

但名声已经打出去了。

因此，大学几年，女朋友数，0。

姬丽叶，他的养姐，只能摸着他的头，温柔地告诉他，你这个脾气不改掉一辈子也不会有女孩子喜欢你的。

 

尼禄：算了，这个冰冷的世界，只有V大大的文还有一丝温暖。

 

他真的没有约会过，也没有见过网友。

所以他对妮可发来的指南照单全收。

包括记得带套那条。

 

超市货架前的他，像是做贼一样，根本不敢抬头。

 

买这个东西都觉得羞。

虽然他觉得应该用不到。

毕竟那可是V大大，他没办法联想到这里。就连想到V和安全套这两个词他都恨不得挖个坑把自己埋起来。怎么能这么侮辱大大高洁的品行呢！！

但是他还是去收银台刷了单。

他已经在心里和自己达成了一致。

污的不是我，也不是大大，都是妮可。是她教唆的。

 

于是尼禄心安理得的把那盒套塞进了行李箱深处。

——

 

尼禄从人群的缝隙中，看到了一个黑色的脑袋。  
高挑，消瘦，穿着一身黑色风衣，手里拿着银色手杖。  
完美符合尼禄对V的一切想象。  
不，比他想象里更好。

他知道那就是V。

而当尼禄喊住了V，真正看到他的正脸时，尼禄心里咯噔一下。

他五官非常特别，整个人散发着阴郁中透着神秘的气场。他对着尼禄勾起嘴角，露出一个笑容“你好，Nero。”

尼禄觉得他的心掉入一个无底的洞，在呼呼的风声里飞速下坠。

“I'm falling。”他脑子里这么想。  
但他还好好的双脚站在地面上呢。

尼禄觉得V大大，哪里都好。就是太瘦了点。

他在拥挤人潮中伸出手臂护着V，他总觉得一个不小心V就会被挤扁了。其实V虽然体格不如他好，还是一个正常的高大的男人，哪里就有那么脆弱了呢。

吃饭的时候看V也只是点了色拉与汤，尼禄几乎要脱口而出请他去家里吃饭，姬丽叶的手艺可比菜叶子好吃多了，他会喜欢的。

但是尼禄忍住了。

他不知道自己哪里出了问题，为什么对着一个净身高不比他矮的人，心底总有一种说不清道不明的，想要照顾的心愿？

他把那归类与粉丝亲妈心态综合症。

 

他们聊的非常尽兴，吃完饭，V提议带他去逛逛城市。  
而一路走V会一路告诉尼禄这里的历史，他故事里某些地方的原型，和他当时的设想。  
会跟他讲他化用的诗句。  
然后聊到了各自的人生。

这可就刹不住车了。

 

尼禄其实早就注意到了V衣领下与手上的纹身，他觉得那很美，很漂亮。  
他也这样夸出口了。  
换来V的一个微笑，说谢谢。这纹身我纹了整个上半身。  
尼禄哇哦一声，惊叹说那太酷了。有机会想看全！

说完他就脸红了。V又不是他球队的伙伴，天天更衣室见，哪儿来的什么机会。

他立刻道歉，结结巴巴的说我只是那么一说，没有想看你脱衣服的意思....

说到最后根本就咬住了自己的舌头把发烫的脸埋进手里，觉得是个失败的烂人。

V拍了拍他的肩膀，笑着说没关系，我懂。

 

他们在河畔坐了很久，聊了很久，直到没了末班车，他们才觉得不太对头。

尼禄问，我酒店在附近，你要不要...？

V，说了，“好。”

——

 

电梯里气氛其实是有些尴尬的。

尼禄看着天花板，V看着地面。

V的心里远没有表面那么平静。

（艹他也是弯的吗他知道我是弯的吗艹我看他的眼神有没有流露出什么艹鸡笼警告了。）

他试图引用一些诗句来平复心情。

但他失败了-

脑子里蹦的全是什么“香冷金猊，被翻红浪，起来慵自梳头。”“绛色灯影背，玉枕钗声碎”

 

他眼角能看见尼禄的靴子小幅度动着，而电梯箱内的反光也让他无法避免的，能看见尼禄英俊的侧脸与肩膀。

V，铁做的笼子还关不住你吗？

V对自己的质问点了头。

对，水做的鸡。

 

他并不引以为傲的自制力早就没了。

他觉得自己这辈子可能就冲动这么一次。

他想要他。

V，活了这么久，其实还是个处0。

 

——

 

出了电梯他们两个同时松了一口气。

尼禄刷了房卡，就是这了。

单人间，一张床。

尼禄还说 “我去再拿个毯子来。”

 

V拽住了他的手。

不用了。

 

尼禄一愣。

V目光转过，往那小盒子上看了一眼。

尼禄一看，想起来了，那是早上换衣服的时候带出来的.....

他想，自己完了。

V大大肯定要以为自己是有备而来，是打着那种坏主意的人了！大大肯定是不高兴了要走！！

尼禄吞了口口水，一时间尴尬和羞愧让他不知道该说什么，他想解释，憋的满脸通红，张开口。

V已经用手指堵住了他的嘴。

 

然后是用他的唇替掉了那根手指。

 

尼禄脑子里一片空白。

只有循环滚动的字幕。

V在亲他V在亲他V在亲他V在亲他V在亲他V在亲他V在亲他V在亲他.........

 

——  
下章有肉


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 沙雕肉

——

他们的亲吻升温的很快。

其实都没有过经验。

但两人都以为对方有。

他们的唇舌交缠，牙齿磕磕碰碰，却都沉浸在亲密的交互里无暇去细数哪些失误。

心跳砰砰响得耳膜都在鼓噪，他们都觉得那是自己的心跳声充斥房间。

他们脚步勾连着，互相扯着衣物，倒在了床上。

V从漫长的亲吻中仰头逃离，他咬着下唇，裤子已经开了一半，对上衣神秘消失的尼禄说，“你最好去把那个拿来。”

尼禄慢了一拍才反应过来。他将那个小盒子抓在手里，打开塑封。握着单独包装袋有些迷茫，不太确定该怎么做。

V尽管没吃过猪肉，却是见过猪跑的。那些片并不是白看的。

那些寂寞的夜，冰冷的床，空荡荡的房，只有p站的小视频能陪他度过。

V很早就知道自己是弯的了。也因此与家庭决裂。

交换过过激的言语，说过他不再属于那个家。而父亲也是告诉他，离开了就不要用他们的姓。

直到父母意外出车祸身亡，他也没机会去亲口和他们和解。

但他发现父母却还是在遗嘱里清楚写明白了，一切遗产都会留给他。

他为自己纹了满身黑色纹路。那象征着罪业，噩梦，象征着他将被永远无法原谅自己的地狱火炙烤环绕。

他远离人群，独自写作。

他很明白自己的生理需要。他是个彻头彻尾的0，但他根本找不到合适的，他愿意接纳的，不会被愧疚感折磨的另一方共赴云雨。

因此，p站，玩具，手冲，好文明。

 

直到今天。

V第一眼看见尼禄，他就知道了。

就是他了。

他裤子里的鸡儿第一次对现实里的人有了反应。

而既然对方也有这个意向，他不打算放过。

 

“你还要盯着它看多久？要我帮你戴上吗？”

 

V从床上抬起身，伸手拉住尼禄的裤腰，将他拽向自己。

尼禄几乎手足无措地倒在他身上，双手撑在V的两侧，那个塑料袋的锯齿硌着他掌心。

V的手指很好看，修长灵巧，看上去该弹钢琴的模样。手背上也有着黑色的纹路，此刻解着他裤链时，就连腕上的皮手环也显得像是什么情趣道具一般，让尼禄口干舌燥。

他的裤子被拽下，V像条鱼一样滑了下去，他能感觉到，V热乎乎的吐息喷洒在他的充血的阴茎上。

“So...这里的确是白色的啊。”V低低笑了一声，让尼禄羞得红了脸。

他们的姿势又变了一变，尼禄被带着坐到了床沿，V跪在他身前，手里捧着他沉甸甸的性器，苍白的皮肤泛着红潮。他的眼神几乎算得上是...渴望。尼禄此刻想起来了妮可发给他看的一些色情漫画，里头的女主角在某些时候瞳孔都变成了爱心，他当时又兴奋又觉得不太可能吧，太不现实了。而现在他亲眼见到了。

他的V，跪在他身前，裸着上身，裤子半开着，对用那样饥渴的眼神握着他的阴茎。

想一想脑子都要爆炸。

 

V确实很饥渴。

从他性向觉醒到现在，他一根别人的鸡儿都没摸过。他也想要和人类有火辣的热气蒸腾的性交啊！但他一个觉得可以的目标也没有。直到他看见尼禄。

V将亲吻落在尼禄的胯部，亲吻他大腿根的皮肤，脸颊贴着他的阴茎。他已经将这个奖杯拿到了手，V并不急于直奔重点。好的菜肴需要满满品味。

尼禄的气味并不重，但一天下来，没洗过澡的它自然不会是那样清爽的味道了。可V并不讨厌。

他甚至还吞咽了口水。

V握着尼禄的阴茎缓缓撸动，拇指抵在马眼口来回搓弄。他的动作并不熟练，多是从片里学来的，可尼禄也不知道更多，他连片也没怎么看过。对尼禄来说，被这画面的冲击力已经够他再硬几分了。

很快更冲击的来了。V伸出舌尖，舔过他的龟头，然后是舌面刷过整条阴茎。V侧着头，双唇贴着他肉棒的侧面，吸吮舔吻。尼禄的手抓着床单，鼻翼煽动着吐出热气。

V抬起睫毛，用泛着水光的眸斜睨了他一眼“你知道，你可以碰我的。”

显然他是指的尼禄的手，可以，抓住他的头发吗？

尼禄很有些犹豫。他觉得这样的姿态，似乎是对V的不尊重...但V已经说了，不遵从似乎更不好。

他试探性的抬起手，落在V的黑发上。

V已经做好了准备，他低下头，深深将尼禄含进了喉咙里。

尼禄放在他头顶的手就因为这骤然的快感，猛地用力，紧紧抓住了V的头发。

V闷哼一声，尼禄的味道充斥鼻腔，白色耻毛正贴在他面颊，而他的喉咙被尼禄滚烫的鸡巴填的满满，头发也被紧紧捏住，这样子从未有过的体验，让他的阴茎在裤子里也硬得不行了。

尼禄被他的喉咙箍得头皮发麻，舒爽得一股脑从背脊冲到脚尖，等他发觉他的手还拽着人家头发，而V贴在他腿上的手骨节都开始发白，才将力道放开。

而当V靠着他的大腿内侧开始轻轻咳嗽时，内疚感一瞬间冲刷过他被性欲洗劫的大脑，他结结巴巴的发问“V，你....你还好吗？我很抱歉...”

V抬起头来，生理性的眼泪蓄在眼眶里，浓密的黑色睫毛被泪水粘成了一络一络，因缺氧而泛起潮红的面颊，下巴还挂着无法吞咽的唾液，连鼻子下也是湿漉漉的一片，神情饕足而满意。

“不用道歉，尼禄，我……喜欢那样。”  
他说话里也带着喘息，眼睛却亮的很。

尼禄发现确实如此，V的裤子已经褪到了膝盖，他的阴茎上反射着湿润的光泽，可见是兴奋到分泌出了腺液。

V贴在尼禄的腿上喘了一小会，却依然用舌尖与嘴唇不停骚扰着他的皮肤与性器黏膜，让他的肉棒都硬到发疼。

然后他又一次让尼禄体会到了极乐。

 

这次，V先是用喉咙整个接纳，又吐出来，将舌根贴着他阴茎的背筋，张大了口，来回吞吐，用力吸吮着。

而他的手则刮去了自己马眼上涌出的粘液，就着这些微润滑，插入了体内。

他平日里也用过尺寸不大的玩具，因此倒不是很排斥手指的进入，只是，一想到待会他将要容纳进这根让他嘴巴酸痛，下巴张到极限的性器，V又胆怯，又期待，穴肉包裹着他自己的两根指头收缩个不停。

 

尼禄已经快要不行了，这可是他的第一次……但他在和自己的欲望搏斗，他并不想这么早就泄出，他可以看到，V并不希望这样就暂停……而他不愿让V失望。

 

V觉得自己后穴已经足够湿润，或者说，他已经不想再等了，便对尼禄抬起头来，问他“把那个给我吧。”

 

尼禄脑子里一片空白，只是听话的将已经在手里握到温热的小包装递给了他。

V用牙撕开包装袋，轻轻吻了一下尼禄的龟头，一只手将安全套戴上，又用嘴为他套了进去。

他抬抬下巴，示意尼禄往床上面再躺躺，在尼禄将自己移到床头时，他也撑着尼禄的腿边爬上了床。

 

“你准备好了吗？”V撑开腿跪在尼禄胯间，撑着他的肩膀，另一只手握着他的阴茎，对准了地方，抬起头看着尼禄，嘴角含着一抹笑问他。

“Fuck……yeah....我想是的……”尼禄吞咽了一口，他无法克制的讲了一句脏话。他真的没有经历过这阵仗。他依然不敢相信，他就要操到V了。

那可是V啊——写出了那样的作品的，他一直作为是清冷高傲的作家来崇拜喜爱的V啊。

V笑了一声“keep on talking dirty, I like it when you do.”

他坐了下去。

 

两个人都倒抽了一口凉气。

尼禄是被那一瞬间的紧致包围挤压，爽到了头发丝里。

V则是，疼的。

 

他疼地忍不住地呜咽出一声，张开嘴大口地喘着气，却无法缓解。

他真的没想到……会这么疼。

片里可不是这样演的！

他双腿抖个不停，无力支撑他起来，逃离这穿刺。他的身体仿佛到处都在冒着冷汗，又是炽热又是冰凉刺骨。

V的脖颈无力地低垂着，让发丝滑落遮盖了大半张的脸，而在他蜷曲的黑发阴影里，大颗大颗的生理性眼泪夺眶而出，滴在尼禄的腹肌上。

但他的屁股却收缩的更起劲了。紧紧夹住了尼禄的阴茎，本能驱使地排斥性肌肉反应，却像是贪婪的吸吮挽留。

尼禄不得不用手臂压着眼睛来克制立刻射精的欲望。自然看不到，那个一路都表现的像是稳操胜券完全知道自己在做什么的老司机，因为莽撞而翻车的可怜模样。

 

V觉得自己肯定受伤了。他想要在心里唾弃自己，落红什么的，他一秒也没想到过——

 

挺过了最初的那阵剧痛，V的腰都软了，他再也无法稳住身体，瘫伏在尼禄胸前——就连这样的动作也会牵扯到后穴肌肉，让他更加难受——几乎是用气音在发声，带着浓浓的鼻音，听起来都有些脆弱和委屈了。

“Nero....”V的力气只够他将手指落在尼禄遮着眼的那只手掌心里。“看着我，吻我。”

尼禄收紧了手掌，将V的指尖握在掌心，移开了胳膊，低头看过去。

V脸颊贴着他胸膛，黑发被汗水打湿，丝丝缕缕贴在他面颊上，眼睛里也是湿润一片，泛着水光，嘴唇苍白而两颧血色也褪了个干净。

尼禄连忙用另一只手臂搂紧了他的作家大大，连声问“是我伤到你了吗？我可以现在就停下...”

V却只是拉着他的手，慢慢让他们变成十指相扣，从他胸前抬起头来，眼神里满是坚持，让尼禄吻他，别拿出来。

尼禄便一只手搂着V翻了个身，将他压在身下，这姿势更加方便一些。过程中V的腿紧紧缠着他的腰，V不敢放松，怕放松后反倒更疼几分。

尼禄的吻细细密密落在他额头，眼睫，吻走他的眼泪和鼻尖的汗珠，终于落在他的唇上。

V一只手还攥着尼禄的手指，另一只搂着尼禄的脖子从他后脖颈撸上去，手指陷进他毛茸茸的短发里。V像是报复性一般，在这个吻里下了狠力气，吻得他们两人都嘴唇红肿，气喘吁吁。

终于，V在觉得自己大概一时半会不会从屁股那边裂成两半了，反倒是某种空虚感在他体内渐渐上浮时，用脚后跟敲了敲尼禄的背。

尼禄也已经忍得不能在忍，抬起眼看着V，问他“我可以动了吗？”

V则咧开嘴回了他半个笑容“I'll kill you if you don't。”

 

尼禄就动了。动得确实像是有着生命危机一般卖力。

把V操得睁着眼张着嘴盯着天花板，像是要断了气一般，一次完整的吐息都喘不过来。断断续续地浪叫着，连他自己也听不出来是什么。

但中心思想估计是：尼禄操得他很爽。

 

而尼禄也不负期望，被这么有谈性的V带动，不仅腰停不下来，嘴里也停不下来。

“操，你真紧。”

V这时候还有力气与他说骚话，告诉他“尽管把我操松吧。”

“喜欢我插你这儿吗？还是这里？”

V对此反应是呜咽呻吟着告诉他，他操对了去，就那儿，用力干他。

“你下面逼都湿得滴水了”

他分泌出的体液被无数次进出捣成了白浆挂在穴口，而他不知道射了几次的精液顺着两人交合处滴落床单，肉体撞击声啪啪作响，带着咕啾咕啾的水声。

V已经完全没了理智，快感像是雷霆一样不断在他神经深处炸开，穴肉炽热如一滩春泥一样包裹着进犯的阴茎，前面也被尼禄带着薄茧的手掌握撸动，拇指从冠状沟倒推上龟头，随着冲撞来回推动。V咬着小指，眼前模糊一片，鼻腔里一下一下抽着气，舌头都伸了出来。

 

V觉得自己快死了，正在被不间断的高潮淹没，溺毙。

他没想过今天会这样结尾……

他真的，以为，他今天要见的是一名读者——软软的，可爱的，女读者。

但他感谢上苍是尼禄。

即使他被当场操死也感谢。

 

尼禄也没想过今天会是这样的展开。老天可证，他真的没想过会用上那盒东西。他更没想过会是这样的场景结束童贞。V躺在他身下，像个淫荡的婊子一样打开身体，让他干到失神……他以前就算再手冲也不曾有这样的幻想。

但他得说，他非常享受这种体验。

 

一切结束后，他们两人满身都是湿乎乎黏嗒嗒的，可没人想动一根手指。

尼禄趴在V身边歇着气，胳膊还搭在V胸上。虽然很重，但V连让他拿开的力气也没有了。

 

也不知道他们胡混了多久，或者只是太耗费体力，几乎一放松下来，V就陷入了沉沉的睡眠，或者说，昏睡更贴切一些。

尼禄撑着关了灯，就着窗帘里透进来的光又看了一眼V脸颊反射出的轮廓线，心里发出来满足的喟叹。他悄悄将V搂进怀里，闭上眼也睡了过去。


	3. 楔子—

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 尼禄与V的起源故事？
> 
> 穿着睡衣的维吉尔与活在对话里的但丁。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 说在前面:  
> 这篇其实很早就动笔了，但一直在修改。  
> 人物设定如果有雷同，真的纯属巧合。  
> 但是我爱这个巧合。当教授的哥哥太好吃了

 

 

但丁经常说，你就是我圣诞老人的小帮手啊，而尼禄觉得那就是苦工奴隶的代名词。但是他叔叔好歹还给他点低额劳务费，也许他比圣诞小精灵还是要好点的，能算个帮佣了。

 

他还是个学生，却承受了这个年龄不该有的重担。

 

他叔叔是个私家侦探。

 

不是那种刺探婚外情的——虽然给的钱多，女主顾美貌好看，他也会接，但主业不是这个——是调查凶杀绑架du品暴力案之类的。虽然有些奇怪，但这确实是一个正当的行业。与公安机构有挂钩合作，拥有行动执照，算是半官方的存在。

 

你在他的办公桌上经常能看到各类文件夹，里头大多夹着一些警察无法得到结论，无法结案的冷案子。或者是因为种种原因，警方无法行动的事件。

 

他收的钱不多，可以算是慈善业了。据但丁自己说，是他看着受害者家属那绝望枯萎的神色，不忍心收多钱。

 

尼禄怀疑那只是因为他自己也清楚，他那样的服务态度要是价钱再多一些可能没人会找他。

 

自然，刨除了事务所的经营费，水电费，但丁自己的劳务费，留给尼禄的实在也不多，勉强够来回路费与两餐饭罢了。

 

 

 

但尼禄也并不是经常去。他叔雇不起。只有在一些特定的，但丁觉得自己需要额外人力与后援的情况下才会叫上他。

 

看在亲人的面子上，但丁每次都这么说。而尼禄只想回他，亲人My ass。但他不能拒绝，毕竟是亲叔叔。

 

这次就是那样的一个案子。

 

 

但丁的电话里语气依然是惯常的语焉不详吊儿郎当，可话外也透着丝丝尼禄听了也要重视的谨慎。

 

那个城市，尼禄眼熟。以最著名的某个地标而出名。

 

 

可巧了，在他收拾行李时，他的特别关注更新了。手机叮咚一声推送。

 

V大大的社交媒体发了一张日常风景照。背景里正对的就是那个地标建筑。

 

尼禄脑子没来得及细想，手已经开始打字了。

 

 

nnnnnnnn_2:大大....！我刚好也要去那个城市出差！虽然很冒昧，但如果大大有空能不能见一面?٩(๑ᵒ̴̶̷͈᷄ᗨᵒ̴̶̷͈᷅)و

 

很快，在尼禄的意外中，他被回复了。

 

V：私信你了。

 

 

 

尼禄，脑内，爆炸。

 

—————-

 

 

 

尼禄从很早就开始追这位作者的文字。

 

他是从他爹的笔友信件堆里偶然发现的。

 

那信封上手写的花体字明显将自己与其他打印体区分开来，鹤立鸡群。

 

他拿起那封信，对维吉尔问到“我能看看吗？”

 

维吉尔眼睛还盯着学生论文在看呢，对前来探望的，让他喜当爹的大儿子的请求眼睛也没抬。“随你。”

 

那边都是不是私人信件，大多数是文学交流，相互交换一些诗句，文学赏析， ~~与业内八卦~~ 。

 

尼禄就拆开了那封信。意外的还很厚。

 

里面是一部小说的初稿。

 

他翻开首页，然后，站在那看得入迷。

 

直到他爹家里的座钟打响了九点钟。

 

维吉尔抬起眼睛，取下金丝眼镜，问他“你还不回宿舍吗？”

 

尼禄这才惊醒。他就那样站着站着，捧着装订的稿纸看了一个多小时。

 

他扬了扬手里的纸本，问他爹“我能把这个带回去看吗？”

 

维吉尔这才有了些兴趣，朝他伸出手“这是什么？”

 

尼禄一边递给他一边说“似乎是一本小说的初稿，来自...”他才想起来自己还没仔细看作者名字呢。

 

维吉尔一看那花体字就知道了“是他啊。”

 

“你们熟悉？是你认识的人吗？”尼禄着实有些好奇了。

 

“唔，倒是能算你的师兄。”维吉尔又将阅读眼镜戴了回去，翻看着稿件。

 

“他嘛，之前是我带过的学生，后来去了另一个城市——可惜了。”他声音里有几分惋惜，这倒是很稀奇。维吉尔并不是一个经常发出此类感叹的人。

 

 

维吉尔粗粗翻完，看过一遍大概，对尼禄点点头“你拿去看吧，看完再带来。”

 

尼禄便揣着书稿回去，晚上躺在床上用夜灯看完了。

 

那本小说的设定是当时还很新颖的古典魔法系，穿插了非常多的历史神话元素，行文意境如诗般流畅。那些典故有些尼禄了解，但更多的是一头雾水，但这不妨碍他如痴如醉的看下去。

 

男主从弱小可怜又无助，变为虽然弱小可怜又无助但能打，变成弱小可怜又无助马上就要死了，变成再也不弱小可怜又无助，因为死透了。又复活，不弱小可怜了，但假装很无助……

 

初稿就到这里，简直令人意犹未尽，掩卷长叹。

 

尼禄翻来覆去了一整晚，挠心挠肝想看后续。

 

第二天顶着两个黑眼圈，熬到下课，又跑去了他爹家。

 

他才认了这个爹没多久，本来不是很熟，只是周末过去联络一下感情 ~~【尽孝】~~ 。

 

因此，第二天维吉尔穿着毛绒睡袍打开家门时又看到了尼禄，还挺意外的。

 

尼禄只是想过来问问这个人还有没有连载，他想催稿。

 

 

 

为什么不打电话呢？维吉尔想要问他。虽然他并没有手机这样的东西，可家用电话还是有的。但维吉尔没问。他懒得问。而且他对年轻人大脑的使用度就没抱过什么希望。

 

（尼禄为什么没打电话？因为他忘了。人一陷入牛角尖的执着，就会忘记很多事。他只觉得，书稿是在他爹那儿看的，他看完了得去还书，他还想知道后续，也许维吉尔那儿还会有后续。看在这个可怜人被‘下面没有了’折磨了一夜的份上，别苛责他了。）

 

维吉尔慢吞吞的拖着拖鞋回去翻以前的信件，他记得之前V有给他写过自己在某个网站的笔名。维吉尔自己不用电子邮件，也不用社交媒体，即使被但丁嘲笑说是史前原始人也始终拒绝，因此对网络一窍不通，自然不会去记住一个网络连载的网站了。

 

尼禄进屋之前看到了屋外停着的摩托车。是但丁来了。

 

他只希望他叔今天能好好穿衣服，不要洗完澡啥都没穿就大大咧咧跑出来喊着他爹的名字问毛巾放哪了。

 

那个场景，他不愿回想起。

 

 

 

但是屋里竟然没有看到他叔的影子。尼禄不由问了一句，“但丁呢？我看到他的车在外面……”

 

维吉尔一边捡着信件，匆匆扫过那几封的内容寻找尼禄要的信息一边回答“他下午到的。还在睡觉。”

 

下午就开始睡觉？这到底是勤奋过度的补偿还是纯粹的懒？尼禄站在客厅里，抱着手臂靠在沙发后头，思索了一下他叔的工作内容，觉得这行为应该是……前者吧？

 

那次让他认了他叔的事件中，他深刻的了解到了但丁平时到底是在干些危险的什么活计。

 

 

 

思绪从数年前的经历中回过神，尼禄啧了一声“他这次又干了什么？”

 

“应该是这个了……喏，拿去。”维吉尔将那张信纸递给尼禄，关上抽屉，端着他的杯子坐进沙发里。

 

对尼禄的问题，维吉尔不打算说很多，只是轻描淡写的抿了口水，“但丁说是替别人找回了个孩子。”

 

但丁还真是擅长这个啊——尼禄忍住了吐槽的冲动。

 

依据他的爹能把天塌了说成不太方便的小事这样的性格，尼禄估计背后的故事该是能拍一部好莱坞电影式的惊险救援行动。

 

尼禄将带回给维吉尔的书稿放在了咖啡桌上。看了看他爹的脸色，觉得现在问他的问题也许有戏“所以……他还会继续写吗？”

 

维吉尔颔首“自然。”

 

这位教授又补充道“我对这样的小说兴趣并不是很大。他曾经可以在严肃文学的道路上走的更远。”

 

维吉尔之前说的可惜原来是因为得意门生跑去写网络小说了吗？？

 

“我觉着挺好的……”

 

“我猜也是。”

 

维吉尔的目光里那种如有实质的意味尼禄就算是个猩猩也能读懂——你们年轻人都喜欢那样的，我明白的。毕竟还是不成熟，不知道真正的文学的力量 ~~【抛瓦】~~ 。

 

气氛一时陷入了尴尬。

 

“……你要留下来吃饭吗？”

 

维吉尔放下水杯，看向尼禄。他的脸色一直都是那样认真的专注神色，让尼禄分不清他是在客套还是实实在在的邀请。

 

“不，不用了，我这就回去。”但不管是哪个，尼禄想也没多想，立刻回答。

 

他看的很清楚，第一，他爹的手艺非常一言难尽，第二，他不想胃疼就要避免与他爹他叔在一张桌上吃饭。

 

至少他拿到了那个作者，V的联系方式。（催稿渠道）

 

 

他回去登陆了某网，失望的发现那个账号如今基本算是空无一物。

 

他想催文都无处谈起。

 

总不能去私信人家说我看了你的初稿快点给我写接下来的部分！！

 

太没礼貌了。

 

他只能点了收藏作者。期望接下来能更新。

 

 

——

 

当尼禄闲下来，想要重温一遍时，才发现他并没有复印一份原稿。

 

 

下次周末，例行 ~~【尽孝】~~ 探望时间，他才又从维吉尔那拿到了稿件。

 

维吉尔甚至让他签了不外传不泄露妥善保管的合同。因为那是托付给他的，还未公开的作品。他要对此种信任负责。如果尼禄作为他的儿子，想要阅读向他投来寻求建议的作品，没问题，尼禄的意见会被作为参考写进回信。但如果让尼禄持有，则需要公事公办了。

 

 

维吉尔在回信中，中肯的指出来一些不足之处，以及他对剧情安排的不理解。这样螺旋反复的剧情，又重复又累赘，哪里有文学的精练与节奏？但是他顺便提了一嘴，V的手稿给他儿子见着了，很喜欢，期待他的更新。末了直截了当的说，剩下的可以不用给他看了，等V哪天回心转意，回到正途，他才会再给V建议。

 

v收到回信，挠了挠头。当年导师没听说过结婚有娃啊？这么快就蹦出来一个能读小说的孩子了？还是说维吉尔家的早教实在太好？

 

——

 

与V简短的去信往来商议后，敲定了面基的时间与地点。尼禄定的比但丁约的时间提前了一天，这样他还能在他叔叔把他拖去不知道什么危险处境之前好好休息一晚上。

 

他将下榻酒店的地址发给了但丁。一直以来的行动模式是尼禄自己搭乘公共交通前往目的地，而但丁开车，在目的地碰头。这次但丁有些疑惑为什么是酒店，尼禄没跟他解释太多。约定好见面的时间后，对但丁数次问他“kid你要在酒店干什么？”“别做坏事” “你要是招妓我就告诉你爸” 之类的短信一律开启了装没看见模式。

 

尼禄的和他叔出门时总会带同一个包，常用的东西都在里面放着，随用随拿。包里装的东西不多：根据以往经验装配的外伤医疗用品，一捆登山绳，战术手电，多功能军刀等便利玩意。其他大件工具在但丁后备箱里拖着。他从抽屉里拽了两身换洗衣服塞包里，又去收拾日用品。

 

等他收拾完了，坐在床边还没能平复下激动的心情，他迫不及待想要和别人分享 ~~【~~ ~~炫耀~~ ~~】~~ 这喜悦。只能找上了妮可，他在大学里认识，很快成为了损友的机械工程 ~~【电工】~~ 系的姑娘。他向妮可短信轰炸着抒发激动心情，同时求助，核心内容就是：和喜欢的大大面基到底是什么流程？！我好慌！！

 

妮可，作为妮可，和一名合格的损友，给出的建议是不应该被信任的。

 

尼禄被欣喜冲晕的头脑却忘了这一点。

 

—————

 

下一章：事后


	4. 事后

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 尼禄与V第一次的事后。  
> 尬尬的。  
> V真的很饥渴。  
> 尼禄真的很感性。

—————

 

早上尼禄的手机闹铃响起时，他还迷糊着呢。

 

那闹铃声仿佛远在天边又仿佛在耳边炸响，尼禄使劲眨眨眼才清醒一些，又被怀里多出的人给吓到。

 

这还是他头一次怀里搂着个人的醒过来。

 

房间里全是情事过后的气息，他两半夜谁也没空去管清洗这事儿。

 

 

 

V从尼禄怀里翻了个身，将自己的脸往枕头里拱得更深，明显是听见闹钟但还没醒，意识不清也要赖床堵住耳朵的架势。

 

尼禄用了2.5秒钟的时间尽量小心翼翼地下床，飞速从外套口袋里找到手机，摁灭响个不停的闹铃。

 

他回头看了一眼，V睡在被单之间，没有被吵醒过来的趋势。

 

他此刻一丝不挂，浑身凉飕飕还黏糊糊的，也许现在去清理一下是个好主意……

 

于是尼禄便轻手轻脚捡起自己的衣服，去了淋浴间洗澡。

 

路过镜子时，他从反射中看见了自己身上的模样。

 

他停住了脚步。

 

他看见自己胳膊上肩背上都是淡红的抓痕，上半身则遍布着牙印吻痕，脖子上自然是重灾区。

 

视线下滑，他看见自己下腹干掉的精液已经结成了淡黄的块。

 

操。

 

他站在镜子前扭身，不意外地看到背后也被留下了抓痕。这一刻尼禄整个人面红耳赤，脑子里跑的画面全是昨晚的荒唐事。

 

太刺激了，太刺激了。

 

再想下去他的小兄弟又要抬头，尼禄赶紧进了浴室。

 

———————

 

尼禄在花洒下站着，热水自头顶冲刷而下。他有足够的独处时间去冷静下来，去考虑之后的事，

 

他非常明白他们不过昨天才见面，而他今早就要离开，帮但丁去完成他的委托任务。可尼禄心里并不想就这样走。肯定不能。他想和V好好把事情说清楚。可他也不知道他希望有什么样的结果。

 

他是想要和V展开一段长期关系吗？

 

虽然他不知道怎么定义和v现在的关系，他甚至不知道自己希不希望，v希不希望继续向前走一步。

 

不，自己应该是希望的。尼禄想。也许。

 

可他们毕竟还算是陌生人。虽然他觉得自己已经认识V很久。可那不一样。他只是一个读者。

 

虽然是很长时间的读者了。

 

如今他们见到面，他发现自己比之前仅仅是阅读他的文字时来的更喜欢V了。他黑发微卷的弧度，他说话时总是微笑的嘴角，眼角眉梢，一举一动都带着引人入胜的魅力。那双眼睛看着人时仿佛一万个故事都蕴藏在其中，而他只打算用那一万个宇宙的光来凝视你。

 

他们交谈非常默契，几乎不费什么劲就能让对方理解自己的意思，尽管他们是那样的不同。而这样的默契，又让他们不知怎么就上了床。

 

现在该怎么办？

 

难道回到之前那样，V不知道他的存在，一切不过是网上Id后面默默的点击而已？然后，假装什么都没发生过？不过是一段一夜情，没什么大不了的？

 

 

他……不想那样。

 

他想继续下去，他想继续了解V，想和他在一起，他在冲洗掉身上的泡沫时甚至都想到了，如果V不愿意搬家那他毕业后就搬过来。他都想好了一切。

 

但这样的话说出来，比想要一夜情更令人不敢相信吧。

 

他不知道V怎么想。他不知道V是不是会有一样的心情。还是说只愿意把这个当做一场无关感情的性事。

 

所以到底该怎么说？

 

而昨晚，V那样的表现……几乎是主动将他扒光的。

 

尼禄不知道这代表了什么。也许……V以前做过这样的事？看他那么熟练的模样，会不会……他只是其中的一次？这根本不算什么特殊的？

 

他要是开口向他求证，会不会太不识趣了？

 

可这对尼禄来说非常特殊，这是他的第一次。第一次亲吻别人，第一次和别人裸裎相对，第一次被口交，第一次做爱……第一次动心。

 

和V在一起的感觉太过美妙，他不想只有这一次之后就放弃。

 

他想要尝试，去争取一下……即使他们见面还不到一天。

 

尼禄洗漱完了，套上衣服，对着镜子做了五分钟心里建设，他下定决心了，他想要和V认真的聊一聊。才推开了浴室的门。

 

 

可他看着毯子下似乎还在睡觉的人形，刚鼓起的勇气又泄了个干净。根本不知道要说什么。难道现在去拍醒V，对他说“我们谈谈？”

 

这时尼禄的手机响了。

 

’谢天谢地‘和’天啊别是现在！‘两种情绪同时在尼禄心里冒出。

 

但不管怎样，他只能先接起电话。

 

但丁的声音从听筒里漏出来“嘿，Kid！太阳晒屁股了！我十分钟到，楼下等我。”

 

尼禄还没来得及开口说什么，但丁已经挂断了通话。

 

床单窸窸窣窣，尼禄知道V已经醒了。（或者说无法再装睡了……尼禄心里那个理智的声音悄悄说了一句，被他摁灭了）

 

年轻人捏着电话，对接下来该做什么一筹莫展。

 

他鼓起的勇气已经像是被戳破的气球一样，跑得一点不剩。不光是心里，连喉咙眼里都在发紧。他很确定，如果他现在张口对着V说话，肯定会像是个过度激动吊高了嗓子的十三岁初中女生一样笨拙而尴尬。

 

他脑子里一瞬间思绪万千，倒显得像是愣站在那里似的。

 

V打破了这短短的尴尬沉默，他起了头，“你走之前，麻烦把我的裤子递一下，里面有我的手机。”

 

 

黑发的男人语气中的淡定与冷静加重了尼禄的感觉：V做过这个，他熟门熟路了。根本一点也不像是他一样忐忑。

 

或许这样的态度才是是对的……说不出自己是什么心情，尼禄只能跟着他的步调来。

 

 

尼禄从地上捡起V的外裤，那里面甚至还缠着他黑色的内裤……尼禄捡起来递了过去，脸红的跟什么似的，根本不敢抬头看V。

 

但是V细瘦那条胳膊从他眼底伸过来拿走裤子的时候，尼禄还是能看见上面和他一样狼狈的痕迹。

 

纹身下头苍白的皮肤透着淤青，手腕内侧能看见半个牙印。他很清楚那是什么时候造成的，他咬下去时V的样子都能清晰的回忆在眼前……那双手腕被握在他虎口时的宽度，他进入V时的柔软热度……所有的感官感受，都被那半截手臂给勾起来了。

 

尼禄，清醒点！！

 

他的理智对他打响指。

 

 

 

V裹着毯子低头看着手机，问他，“所以，十二点退房？”

 

尼禄点点头，又觉得不出声不太好，舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，补充了一句“是的，但……我会去跟前台说延迟退房时间……”

 

V依然没看他，只是唔了一声。

 

停顿了几秒之后，他又开口提醒道“我想，你该去收拾东西了，别让对方等太久。”

 

可他还是抬眼没看尼禄。

 

 

这可该怎么展开谈话呢？这没法说。

 

尼禄只能低着头去收拾了。

 

他东西拿出来的也不多，牙刷，毛巾，换掉的衣服，手机充电线。没了。

 

那盒子剩下的惹祸的玩意他第二眼都不敢看，自然是留在了那里。

 

背上行李袋，尼禄开了门。又回头说，“那我……先走了。”

 

 

—————

 

事实上，V其实很慌。

 

甚至比他自己能察觉到的，还要慌。

 

他真正醒过来的时候，听见的是浴室里哗啦啦的水声。V的脑子里恍惚了一会儿，想着，自己是独居哪儿来的水声，是不是格里芬又调皮弄水龙头去了？

 

他想坐起来，刚一动弹，屁股后头传来撕裂般的钝痛让他脑子过了一道灵光。他想起来了。

 

全都想起来了。

 

V埋在床单里抓着毯子，听着浴室另一个人洗澡的动静，耳朵烧得发烫。

 

他昨天都干了些什么.....！

 

想想他昨天那副表现他就恨不得把自己再打晕过去。

 

不，他绝不是后悔。只是单纯的，过激的第一次性交之后，难免害臊而已。

 

他唯一后悔的只有没扩张够，太急了。

 

床单上残留的情事味儿钻入他鼻腔，V脑子里无法克制地想起昨晚的画面，他发现自己又硬了。

 

操。

 

 

冷静，V，你要冷静。没什么是你不能处理的。不就是一个勃起吗。

 

不。还有你约了读者上床这件事。

 

还有你在床上表现的像个缺干的婊子一样的这件事。

 

还有你在你读者的面前表现的像个缺干的婊子一样的这件事。

 

越想就越压不下去。这种情况念诗有用吗？没有。

 

V听见了浴室门打开的声音。天啊，可别只裹着毛巾。他可千万要穿上衣服再出来。

 

 

 

在还没有想好该怎么面对的情况下，V的选择是，假装睡觉。

 

房间里多出了一个人的气氛十分奇妙，即使V闭着眼睛埋在枕头里，也能感觉到那个人的气息与视线。

 

V，冷静。控制你自己！他对自己严厉要求。

 

尼禄的电话铃响了，实在是绝妙的时机。

 

在那短短的几秒内，V迅速找到了他的之前不要了的脸，贴回一个镇定从容的外壳。

 

让尼禄帮他把手机拿来实在是一个情急之下，又有理有据的选择。

 

他想知道现在几点了，也想让手里有个东西看着，可以让他的思绪从这种‘事后第二天’的气氛里抽离出来。

 

但更重要的是，他发现这样的沉默尴尬只能由自己打破，指望另一个愣在原地的人先说些什么看来是实在指望不上了。

 

 

 

哦，他忘了。内衣还缠在裤子里呢。好吧，至少外裤也是黑色的，也许尼禄并没有注意到？（他对此不抱任何希望，但自欺总能让人感觉好点）

 

然后，V也看见了自己伸出的手臂上星星点点的痕迹。腕上那圈淤青昭示着当时它们当时被摁住时是了多大的力。而他一点都不记得手臂内侧那圈牙印是怎么回事了。为什么尼禄要咬那里？V着实有点疑惑。他属狗的吗？？

 

刚刚那通电话里的漏出的声音不小，V能听见对面在说着多少分钟后到。这让V舒服了许多，不用纠结如何在尼禄面前体面的站起身，洗澡，穿上衣服，走出去。他能好好的再睡个回笼觉，或者瘫在床上再休养一会儿他可怜的臀部。

 

 

 

“所以，十二点退房？”

 

V想着也许自己该打个电话给前台延迟退房时间，他预感自己不会那么早就愿意动弹。同时也是隐晦的给尼禄提醒：别发呆了，动起来，走着。

 

而尼禄的对这个问题的回答让V挺意外的。他黑发垂落的阴影下，V的嘴角勾了起来。他想，这确实是个细心体贴的男孩。

 

可，该死的。他怎么还站在那里。

 

Take the hint，赶紧走吧。我是得罪你了吗？要用这样难堪的沉默凝视来让大家都不舒服？一夜情已经结束了！你可以离开了，不用非要说点什么的！难道你还想得到你昨晚表现的评价吗？

 

或者，难道是想再来一轮快的？哈……从昨天的经验来看，应该也快不到哪儿去，电话里的那方会等上不短的时间呢。

 

虽然这样的想法十分具有诱惑性……但V果断否决了。他感觉身体被掏空。长期宅在家的瘦弱体格，经历过那样一场筋疲力尽的性爱后浑身都在叫嚣着酸痛。

 

“我想，你该去收拾东西了，别让对方等太久。”

 

 

虽然他的口吻显得非常冷静。可是V根本不敢抬头去看尼禄。

 

从他醒到现在，他就没和另一个人有过眼神接触。别提了。V怕要是他再看一眼那张脸（和那副身材——天哪，那臂膀和腹肌……他是怎么练出来的？），他会不顾身上不适，拉着那位俊俏的阿多尼斯将他重新再吃一遍，从而将好不容易捡起来的脸皮又丢得一干二净。

 

 

 

在白发的年轻人收拾东西时，V在他没注意到的时机里抽空抬眼看向他，很是享受地观察着年轻人胳膊上饱满的肌肉，被T恤勾勒出的背肌轮廓，与包裹在宽松牛仔裤里的屁股和大腿。那紧致的肉感随着他蹲下去整理行李袋，格外明显。他前倾着上半身去抽取充电器时，T恤下摆被带起，露出一截紧窄的腰身，腰侧也有着好看的线条。V觉得自己短短一点时间内得到的满足感比看了一部魔力麦克还足。

 

 

 

尼禄收拾好了包裹，套上他那件蓝外套，都到门边了还要回头来看一眼。

 

“那我……先走了。”

 

V脸上那抹意味深长兴致盎然的笑意根本来不及收回。他只能对尼禄点点头。

 

“祝你好运……不管是做什么。”听之前他透露的话，说是来这边出差？那么这样的话应该不会出错，礼貌而得体。

 

“谢谢！”尼禄对他绽开一个有些灿烂的过分了的笑容，几乎像是某些大狗被摸爽了肚皮时会露出的傻样子。

 

别。别对我笑了。请你快走吧。

 

V几乎都能听见自己内心那无奈的呻吟。

 

 

 

当门被关上的那一刻，V彻底将脸埋进了被单里长长的出了一口气。

 

他还被尼禄的气息包围着。一夜的时间也让之前留下的精液汗液都变成了浓浓的麝香味儿刺激着他的感官。这是另一个人的味道……这是尼禄留下的。

 

那个年轻的，英俊的，该死地性感而不自知的男孩。

 

V咬着下唇，伸手握住了自己已经半充血的阴茎。

 

 

高潮来临之际，V满脑子闪过的都是尼禄肌肤的触感，他压上来时的重量与他粗糙而干燥的手掌心。V喘息着射在了自己手里，可随着射精的快感一道袭来的还有隐隐痛觉……他看着掌中颜色已经稀薄许多的液体，明白了为什么。昨夜已经射太多次了。纵欲伤身。

 

而且他屁股也疼。

 

爽过之后，自然是贤者的时间。V此刻才有了足够的脑细胞去思考。思考这件事该怎么办。

 

他并不是一个喜欢保持人际关系的人。V的个人交际圈窄得约等于无——即使算上他的几个宠物在内。

 

不可否认，昨晚很……好。可以说超过V对自己第一次的预期。但他并没有准备好去让另一个人进入自己的生活。（虽然他几乎是飞扑上去抓住了让另一个人进入他身体的机会）

 

他喜欢尼禄，很长时间以来——不，从来没有过这么喜欢一个人。即使他们才见面，却已经像是两块拼图一样，虽然形状不同却契合无比。

 

也正因为如此，他不想要这么快就做决定。

 


End file.
